


Bobbing for Apples

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbing for Apples

It was completely ridiculous.  No one bobbed for apples anymore.  It was a childish thing to do and no one of a respectable age would stoop to sticking their head in a bucket of icy water to try and bite an apple with their teeth.  Ridiculous.

Then again, Mark never claimed to be a fully functional adult.  

Jack watched on as Mark stepped over to the bucket of apples with a bit of a sway to his hips.  That was attractive.  Could he not do the attractive thing?  

Jack followed him over to the bucket and Mark got down on his knees and placed his hands on the rim of the cold tub.

“You can’t use your hands. Behind your back.” Jack instructed, already pulling out his phone to record the moment.

Mark flipped him off and grinned up at him before clasping his hands behind his back.

Jack circled around in front of the bucket to get the best shot of Mark’s struggles as he attempted to get an apple into his mouth.

 And struggle he did.

Mark lowered his head and nudged a couple of the apples with his nose, making swipes at them with his teeth and nearly falling into the freezing water at least twice.  

Jack, while laughing at his boyfriend, reached in and pushed a wayward apple that had escaped Mark back toward him.  Low-key helping him out wasn’t against the rules. 

Mark, going all out in pursuit of this particular apple, dived in, sinking his teeth into it and drenching his face in ice water.

When he pulled his face out of the water, he was met with Jack’s uproarious laughter. 

Jack looked down at Mark, phone held out to capture the ridiculousness, but the sight of his boyfriend dripping wet and practically bound and gagged sent pure want coursing through Jack’s veins and he lost all means of communication and movement.

Holy shit.  Jack’s heart was thumping wildly and excitedly against his ribs and he was going to die right then and there at some stupid Halloween party because his boyfriend was being a giant child.

This wasn’t fair and had to be illegal in at least every country.

Not even pausing to think about his actions, only aiming to make his boyfriend feel the same want he did, he bent toward Mark and took a bite out of the apple right at the corner of Mark’s lips.

Mark’s eyes widened and he jerked back in surprise.  As Jack met his eyes, he could sense the same thoughts cross his mind as the ones that had crossed Jack’s earlier.  

Jack stood again to his full height.

“Oh my God.  You looked so ridiculous.  Too bad the entire internet is going to see it.”

“Fuck off, Jack.  You enjoyed it.”


End file.
